Mordred
Mordred '(モルデッド,''Morudeddo) is the Student President of Class 1-E, and is a first year student at the Skyra Academy of Valkyeries. Her code name when at U.A. High School is 'Saber '(サーベル,Sāberu) due to her personality when angered being like that of a Saber Tooth Tiger. Arthur was noted that she is not a normal student as her strength is astonishing. Appearance Mordred has pale blonde hair that seems to be speckled with grains of gold. Her sword is usually sheathed across her back and she wears a white and black dress with armor over her dress. The armor on her feet resembles heels a lot and her armor on her armor does not go the entire way up her arm. She has a black bow tied at the back of her head and one strand of her hair sticks up. In her time at U.A. High School she is usually seen wearing this as she hates donning uniforms that are not her school uniform. When not in her armored dress, she dons the uniform of the Norwegian Academy she attends. During the League of Villains attack she wore her armor. Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.20.11 PM.png|Mordred (Dress) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.21.29 PM.png|Mordred (Smiling) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.17.45 PM.png|Mordred and Grace Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.14.18 PM.png|Mordred (Casual Dress) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.13.21 PM.png|Mordred and Everlue Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.18.13 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.20.38 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.20.03 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.14.05 PM.png|Mordred (Armor) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.12.52 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.13.57 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.20.26 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.17.00 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.13.46 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.13.35 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.13.08 PM.png|Mordred (Painting) Screenshot 2020-01-23 at 8.23.43 PM.png|Mordred (Tear Drops of Time) Personality Innocent to a lot of things especially cultural differences. When she is angered her eye twitches but usually she is in a good mood. Highly protective of her teacher like most of her classmates she is willing to put her life on the line to defend him. In her first appearance in the fanfiction Stigma she shown as a generally cheerful girl that loves her friends and classmates equally. History Mordred was born in Oslo, Norway as the only child to her Pro-Hero Parents. However soon after her parents died and her cousin`s parents took her in training her where her parents could not due to having been dead. Abilities ''Overall Abilities: Mordred has proven to be one of the strongest students in Class 3-E, placing first in the Festival of War back home at her academy. She was able to defeat Benjamin and Matrona Olsen during the Festival of War, who are considered to be the two other strongest students in Class 3-E. Many notable heroes such as Arthur and Romelle have praised Mordred`s combat prowess. '' ''Immense Strength: She is able to easily lift a car and handle weight from a building. Shoto Todoroki commented that her strength is quite impressive as she was able to take down the Hero Killer`s Stain sidekick Gin Everest by simply kicking her into the building.'' ''Immense Endurance: Mordred has a high endurance rate able to have dire injures and still be able to fight. Her classmates have noted that due to her immense endurance Mordred is a bit of a reckless fool when it comes to fighting other people. Shota Todoroki commented to Katsuki Bakugo how alike Mordred and Izuku Midoryia are when it comes to their endurance.'' ''Keen Intellect: Mordred may look like a little girl but her mind-set is that of a genius.'' ''Master Swordsmanship: Arthur has commented that Mordred is the only person in the class that mastered the skill of the sword. She demonstrates this when she is angered with her sensei Arthur without really thinking about it.'' ''Master Sniper:' Due to her cousin`s parents owning guns they introduced Mordred to them training her so well she can snip from sixty miles away from her target, yet she knows the direction of her target, and she still gets her target. Quirk 'Ark '(Kanji, Romaji): Mordred`s quirk allows her to create purify (though she rarely uses this form of her quirk) or create something material-like or something out of her imagination (like the quirk Creation in that sense), or it can be used as a beam of light that she can use through the use of her sword always strapped across her back. Stats